Various devices have been developed for carrying out percutaneous minimally invasive surgery within the human body, and various stapling devices have been developed for such procedures. Many of these, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,447 to Grimes, employ a shape memory staple. Other tools, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,719 to Ainsworth et al., have been proposed for percutaneous minimally invasive heart surgery where a stapling device would be operated within a chamber of a human heart. Although there have been significant advances in this art in the last decade, still further improvements in such devices continue to be sought.